


Roots

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Roots

Clint has roots in Iowa.  
That is where he was born.   
Waverly.   
It is a small town.   
Clint was bought up on a farm.   
With animals and his brother.   
He was bought up in nature.  
He is a farm boy.  
But now the city has,  
Taken him into its claws.  
Into is bustle.


End file.
